


Reason

by Rubythebowl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Undercover
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubythebowl/pseuds/Rubythebowl
Summary: 巴里和斯纳特是一对儿外勤警探搭档，所谓的欢喜冤家。在巴里受伤时，斯纳特有些失控了。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 4





	Reason

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档，是我2017年写的。  
> 啊，言情套路真香

“嘿。一个人？”

昏暗嘈杂的酒吧里，青年男人将修长的手指搭在透明酒杯上，独自坐在狭长的吧台高桌前。他年纪不大，简单打理的清爽棕色短发和黑色衬衣让他看起来像个大学生，左耳上闪着光芒的尖锐耳钉却给人一种玷污纯真的隐秘快感。青年稍稍低着头，可以称之为英俊稚嫩的五官在暖色灯光下显得更加柔和，过长的睫毛渲出一小片朦胧的光影，随着他眨眼的动作撩的人心痒。

“嗯。”听到身边人的搭讪，青年抬起头，眯起狭长的蜜糖色眼睛微笑起来。这微笑像是单纯到可以相信你说的任何话，于是问话的男人便受到鼓励般凑近过去，“我叫道格，也许我们可以一起找点乐子。”

道格微妙的位置让他像是在环抱着坐在吧台边的年轻男人。他不安分的手沿着对方后背美好的线条不加掩饰地向下滑，却在尝到更多甜头之前突然被猛地失去重心向后跌去。

“离我的男孩远点。”

搭讪者被人拎着后脖的领子大力扔到地上，猝不及防之下后脑重重地磕在坚硬的地板上。拥挤的人群发出小声惊叫，迅速在他周围退出一块空地。道格揉了揉闷痛的后脑，愤怒地站起来扑向那个他都没来得及看清脸的袭击者。

两个男人扭打了起来，拳头砸在肌肉上的声音让人侧目。他们带倒了一片桌椅，酒杯破碎声和人们的惊呼抱怨声此起彼伏。引起这场争端的男人却毫不担心的倚在吧台上，抿了一口玻璃杯里剔透的酒液。

“那是你男友……你不担心吗？”酒保凑过来，奇怪的看着置身事外的男人。对方侧脸看他，摇摇头，“他可以处理好的。”

他扬起嘴角，说是信任自己男友更像是某种幸灾乐祸。

打斗并没有持续很久。本来只是想捞点甜头的道格被莫名出现的男人拳脚伺候，被扔到一堆桌椅中后他才反应过来试图反击。但就在他撑起身子准备再次扑上去的时候，眼前漆黑的枪口和上膛的清脆声音让他生生止住脚步。

“我说了，离我的男孩远点。”持枪的男人拖长尾音，微笑的弧度完美而残忍。他垂着淡褐色的眼睛没什么情绪地看过来，“听清楚了没？”

道格满腔怒火被生生憋回去，抖着嘴唇好久才组成一个完整的句子，“我、我明白了。”

他不甘，却又不得不狼狈地爬起来，看都不敢看那个他几分钟前垂涎的青年男人一眼就夹着尾巴逃出了酒吧。

人群又恢复了喧闹。不少人盯着这场战斗的胜者窃窃私语，除去刚才处于绝对优势的打斗，他握着枪的结实小臂和带着危险微笑的英俊长相都足以引起骚动。有大胆的姑娘光明正大地想要上前搭讪挖墙脚，但男人只是目不斜视地走向那个倚在吧台前冲他挑衅般微笑的青年。他毫不停顿地大步走过去，然后动作流畅地扯过青年的领口，果断地吻了下去。

他吻得很深，吻得心无旁骛，吻到他英俊的小男友脸上的红晕一路烧到耳尖，眉角无助地耷下，微眯的焦糖色眼睛开始湿润。年轻的那个被强势的情人压的向后仰去，慌忙寻找支撑的手不小心将酒杯碰下吧台，发出清脆的碎裂声。旁边的人开始吹口哨起哄，而男人仍深情地吸吮青年的唇舌，直到对方开始因为缺氧而抬起手轻轻地推他的胸口才意犹未尽地放开。

“一点小奖励，亲爱的。”男人温柔地、却在结尾带着点咬牙切齿地说道，“现在我们回家吧。”

*  
“莱纳德·斯纳特！你脑子里都在想什么！”

刚刚才牵着手腻在一起的两个人转过拐角就迅速分开，巴里的嘴唇上被亲吻的红肿还没褪去，隔开好一段距离冲着自己的搭档怒吼。

斯纳特不以为然地挂着假笑，晃晃手机让同伴看到那个gps定位上的小红点，“任务完成。做戏要做全套，巴里。毕竟我是出力的那个——各种意义上。”他偏了偏头，让巴里看到他嘴角微不可查的淤青。

巴里让他气个半死，又不知道如何反击。他真是鬼迷了心窍才会同意和斯纳特这种比罪犯还像罪犯、日常以捉弄他为乐的恶劣警员搭档，去扮演什么见鬼的同志情侣，就为了趁乱给毒品贩子装上追踪器好追踪到他们的老巢。他早该清楚斯纳特的——这家伙乐于看到他出丑的样子不亚于他对一切寒冷东西的热爱。

他愤愤地甩上车门，假装看不到副驾上那人得意的微笑。但斯纳特却从来不会放弃捉弄他的机会，“巴里，你耳朵都红了。难道你是第一次和男人——”

巴里一脚油门踩到底，满意地听到了旁边那人身子撞在椅背上的闷响声。

*  
该说巴里和莱纳德真是一段孽缘。这段缘分始于一年前巴里追查一个走私团伙，然后把正在卧底的莱纳德抓进局子。而这个长着一副经典反派脸的坏心眼警探丝毫没有为自己辩解，只是像看戏一样配合审讯让巴里自以为一切顺利，最后满足地欣赏着冲进来的警长对他一向自以为傲的最优秀的艾伦警探露出了失望的表情。

“你、你为什么不早点告诉我？”做了无用功、出了大糗又被训了一顿的巴里从警长办公室出来，又想发火又被好素养拘束地梗着脖子质问。而斯纳特——巴里从此坚持只用姓氏称呼他——则笑容满面地倚在巴里的办公桌前用他的马克杯喝着他的热可可，“我不忍心打破你的乐在其中呀，巴里。”

他暧昧地拖长尾音，叫巴里名字的时候十分顺口，毫不犹豫。

他们从此结下了梁子，因为卧底的事情，也因为那天斯纳特走时顺手捞走了巴里桌上那罐八分满的可可粉。而就在这件事情过去半个月之后，当巴里以为这只是他美好生活里一个小小插曲时，某天他上班时却发现一直闲置的对桌终于有了新主人。

“早啊，巴里~”

莱纳德加深了一向挂在脸上的假笑，在巴里的瞠目结舌下自得地掏出一罐眼熟的可可粉，放在自己的桌上。

巴里真想给他订制一枚写着“厚颜无耻”的警徽，放进礼物盒里扎上粉色的丝绸蝴蝶结送给这位新同事。但随即他便又在脑海中模拟出斯纳特收到之后边毫不介意地把警徽别在自己身上边又得意又酸溜溜地调侃他的样子，于是很恨地打消了这个念头。

他们互相看不顺眼，但警长却偏偏喜欢分他们两个人一起搭档出外勤——所以巴里不得不忍受甚至去习惯斯纳特那个每时每刻挂在脸上的、令人烦躁的坏笑，他说话时戏剧性拖长的鼻音，过低的车内空调温度，以及他身上让人闻了就浑身一凉的冷调香水。

但与他所热爱的寒冷不同，斯纳特整个人都热热的。现场调查时他总站的特别近，导致巴里一后退就会退进他温暖的怀里；斯纳特说话时也喜欢越凑越近，直到巴里都能感受到他温热的呼吸；还有现在，巴里坐在驾驶座都能感受到身边那人突兀的存在感，手腕被牵过的地方还温热，被亲吻的嘴唇也残留着斯纳特温暖湿润的唇舌留下的热意。坐在空调温度低于二十度的车厢里巴里却觉得越来越热，他烦闷地单手握着方向盘，用空着的那只手扯开自己的领口。

“感觉热吗，巴里？”莱纳德像只又黏人又不许触碰的大猫一样窝在自己的蓝色风衣里，举了举他那支不知道怎么弄到手的、还在测试期的小型冷冻枪，“需要我帮你冷静一下吗？”

巴里完全不想理他。

*  
巴里付出巨大“牺牲”换来的情报确实派上了用场，稍晚点的时候他们就通过斯纳特放在道格身上的窃听器和追踪器确定了毒枭的交易地点——经典的码头废弃仓库。巴里和斯纳特带着两个小队从两边包抄，在交易的现场把他们抓了个现行。

“站住！”一片混乱中巴里眼尖地发现准备偷偷溜走的毒枭之一，没来得及招呼同伴就追赶了出去。仓库里灯光昏暗，巴里端着枪勉强分辨罪犯藏匿的位置，“别抵抗了，你在做无用功——”

视野边缘有黑影闪过，巴里猛地回身扣动扳机，没有击中目标的子弹在墙边的铁板上擦出火花。再没有动静，巴里屏住呼吸、警惕地握着枪缓慢地向前走。通道里一片寂静，就在巴里以为自己跟丢了、紧绷的神经开始有点松懈的时候，背后不远处响起的手枪上膛声却让他浑身冰凉。

“巴里！！！”

呯——

一切发生在电光火石之间。跟上来的斯纳特只来得及看见他的搭档转过身，随着枪声带着惊诧的表情向后倒去。他一瞬间只感觉浑身的血液都被冻住，无视了那个落荒而逃的毒枭只是狂奔到巴里身边，慌乱地想要帮他止血又不敢用力触碰，只能将手虚掩在巴里肩膀的伤口上，“巴里？巴里！”

巴里被斯纳特晃得眼晕，他是第一次看到这个一向漫不经心的冷漠男人露出这样慌张的表情，想调侃句什么却真是疼狠了。他在意识到背后有人的时候下意识地快速躲了一下，所以子弹只是穿过了肩膀。他倚着墙坐在地上，想站起来却疼的用不上力，“嘶……我没事，”巴里放弃挣扎，坐在地上仰头看着自己的搭档，“去追他。”

斯纳特看了他一眼，突然俯下身很快地亲吻了他的额头。血腥味和斯纳特身上混合着柑橘、薄荷和檀木的凛冽香水味掺在一起，配上额头上柔软温暖的触感给巴里一种莫名的安心感。“我会搞定的。”斯纳特的声音听起来硬邦邦的，巴里眯着眼为自己的搭档扯起一个不太好看的微笑，目送他站起身朝罪犯消失的方向跑去。

*  
“巴里！欢迎回来！”

巴里肩膀上缠着绷带，用那只没受伤的手借过同事递过来的花，向他们微笑致谢。那颗子弹没伤及骨头，所以巴里只是象征意义地在医院住了一周，就迫不及待地回到了工作岗位。过好的人缘让他的病房每天人来人往，新鲜水果和安慰花篮堆满了整个房间。同事、朋友、家人，甚至楼下甜甜圈店的老板都真情实意地对他嘘寒问暖，但斯纳特——却一直未曾露面。

巴里可以理解，毕竟他们并没有熟到那种程度，并且斯纳特也最不喜欢这些形式上的寒暄。他更喜欢卧底行动、踹门和枪战。但巴里心里总有点不安，而这种不安在他回归后第一天看到恢复空白的对桌时放大到了极点。

“这、斯纳特呢？”他都有点说不出话，结结巴巴地问着旁边的同事。

“他——”

“巴里？来我办公室一趟。”

同事的解释被警长打断，巴里一头雾水又满心担忧地走进警长办公室，发现会客桌前坐了两个身穿整齐制服的警员。

“长官，这位就是艾伦探员。艾伦，这两位是监察部的长官。关于斯纳特探员，他们想想向你了解一下情况。”

“长官好。”巴里有不好的预感，忧心忡忡地向两位板着脸的长官打了招呼便焦灼地等待着下文。

“艾伦探员，你是斯纳特探员的搭档。”其中那位女性警员打开速记本，“他在执行任务的过程中，有没有过什么过激表现？比如殴打恐吓嫌疑人，或者惊吓无辜群众等？”

“没有……等等，到底发生什么了？斯纳特他到底怎么了？”

“斯纳特探员被停职了。就在你们上次执行任务时，你中枪送医之后，斯纳特抓住了逃跑的毒枭。”那官员顿了顿，好像在观察巴里的表情，“然后他在对方已经缴械投降、没有反击的情况下单方面殴打了他，导致犯罪嫌疑人重伤，肋骨断裂内脏破损，抢救了一夜才勉强存活。直到现在，他还躺在重症监护室里，连话都说不出来。”

她看着呆住的巴里，一字一句地说，“那个毒枭不仅是犯罪嫌疑人，还是多起案件的参与者，但是斯纳特差一点就杀掉了这个重要的线索。我们有过很多卧底警察出现问题的案例，他曾经在犯罪团伙里卧底十年之久，我们不得不怀疑他是否也……出了问题。”

“不、不不不——”巴里脑子一片混乱，“你们完全搞错了，斯纳特不会是那样的人——”他脑海中闪过斯纳特的招牌微笑和拖长调的语气，想起他出外勤时言不由心地边调侃边和自己默契配合；想起他在案件瓶颈的时候强行拖着自己去喝酒，却总能让自己的心情莫名好起来；想起他每天用各种声调叫几百遍“巴里”，想起他假戏真做时低声说的那句“亲爱的”，想起自己受伤后他慌乱的模样、额头柔软的触感和转身时第一次没有假笑的、凶狠的侧脸。

斯纳特。他早就习惯了那个总把自己伪装成坏蛋角色的家伙，就算他看起来顽冥不化厚颜无耻又残忍无情，可巴里很容易就能看出他内心深处其实，说句老套的话，是个好人。他不会做真正出格的事，但这次……

“这一点我也可以证明。”警长示意巴里冷静一下，沉着声音向前一步，“斯纳特探员回归分局之后没有表现出任何异常，相反，他还和艾伦探员一起破获了多起案件，拉高了整个分局的破案率。”

“好吧，警长。”官员点点头，“我们还需要询问艾伦探员几个问题，以及给斯纳特探员做全面的心理测评。”

*  
“斯纳特！开门！”

刚结束卧底生涯的探员被警局安置在一间单身公寓里，这栋楼里每扇门都长得一模一样，巴里好不容易顺着警长给他的号码找到了斯纳特的房门——说来可笑，他门牌中间那个数字“0”里竟然幼稚地贴着一枚小小的雪花，像是冰雪奇缘周边贴纸那种。巴里敲了半天，那扇白色的小门才从里面被猛地拽开——斯纳特穿着件深蓝色的、十分修身的圆领单衣，微微皱着眉头、上挑着嘴角从门里朝他看过来。

“斯纳特！”巴里突然觉得自己来公寓找他有点底气不足，小声叫到。

“巴里！”斯纳特也学他压低声音，好像感觉这样很有趣一样加深了笑容，“你又活蹦乱跳了？”

“嗯？哦，是的，我好了。”巴里往门缝里凑，有点可怜巴巴地耷拉着眉角，“我可以进去吗？”

“当然。”斯纳特彬彬有礼地把门开大了点，“不要拘束。”

斯纳特的居所普通的让人有点失望，像个性冷淡风的样板房。巴里站在客厅环顾一圈，对关好门走进来的斯纳特撇撇嘴，“我还以为你家会有一个巨大的冰箱，或者堆满了冰块的浴缸呢。”

“你还真是个孩子，巴里。”斯纳特这句话有点像是宠溺，或者只是巴里自己想多了。他于是突然紧张的不知道该说什么，只好默默地坐在了沙发上。

“所以——来探望我这个被裁员的失业人士？”斯纳特也坐下来，推给巴里一杯泡着片薄荷的冰苏打水。巴里因为紧张所以拿起来喝了一大口，立刻就被冻到舌头和大脑都麻木了。他一哆嗦，一下子就问出了那个在脑海里盘旋已久的问题，“为什么要打那个毒贩？”

斯纳特的微笑僵了一下。随即他加深那个笑，但眼睛里完全没有笑意。“很久没练手了。”

“不，”巴里摇摇头，“你不是那种人，斯纳特，我知道你。”

“哇。”斯纳特眯起眼睛，“现在我们是最好的朋友了？”

“斯纳特！你没必要这样。我知道你是个好人，一直以来都是，从未变过。也许会有人在卧底生涯里被腐化或者放弃自己，但绝不会是你。”巴里认真地看着对方淡褐色的眼睛，“我相信你，斯纳特。”

斯纳特轻咳了一声，移开视线去看迷你吧上的那瓶威士忌，好像那是个待解的数学题一样。巴里握紧早就被他捂热的玻璃杯，想着怎样也要问个明白，“斯纳特，你揍他，是不是因为我？”

斯纳特猛地扭头盯着他，巴里能感受到自己的脸在他的注视下迅速升温。斯纳特盯着他看了有一会儿，直到巴里开始坐立难安才开口，“我只是一时冲动。”

“在酒吧里亲我那次也是吗？”

巴里感觉自己问错了问题。因为下一秒，他就被突然扑过来的斯纳特摁在了沙发上。他的搭档抓着他的肩膀，鼻尖抵着他的鼻尖——斯纳特的两只眼睛颜色是不一样的。一只眼是淡绿色，一只眼是淡褐色——巴里佩服自己在这时还能胡思乱想。

“是的，巴里。”斯纳特用危险的语调缓慢地回答，“你总是会让我很冲动。”

巴里视死如归地吻上了他总是上扬的嘴角。

*  
“欢迎回来，斯纳特探员！”

“谢谢。”

斯纳特边和同事打招呼边把自己为数不多的家当搬回属于他的办公桌。巴里整理了一摞文件递过去，“斯纳特，这些是你——”

“叫我莱尼。”斯纳特抓着文件的另一边，把脑袋凑过来小声威胁，“不然我就在警长和全分局面前和你舌吻。”

“斯……莱纳德！”巴里手一抖扔掉了文件，心想有必要把定做那个写着“厚颜无耻”四个烫金大字的特质警徽提上日程。

**Author's Note:**

> 2020年了我仍在思念冷队（大哭


End file.
